


Only the Spirit of Rebellion

by Mara



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: The Kyurangers really need to stop getting drawn through wormholes and other such stellar phenomena. If nothing else, it's bad for Stinger's nerves.





	Only the Spirit of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



"I swear, if you say anything about this being lucky," Stinger said into the comms through clenched teeth, "I will eviscerate you with my tail."

"But last time—"

"Last time you got pulled through a space oddity, you were chasing a kyutama." Glaring through the screen of his voyager, Stinger tried to calm down.

"And we brought it back!"

"There is no kyutama here. Wherever here is."

"That sure looks like Earth," Balance said.

"But which Earth?" Naga said. "Those are not Jark Matter ships in orbit."

"Maybe they're friendly," Lucky said.

Which was, of course, when someone on those ships noticed them and started firing with no warning. Stinger yanked hard on the controls to dive out of the way, part of his attention on the others.

In their usual slapdash fashion, they bobbed, weaved, and made their way down to Earth, losing their pursuers in a forested area.

When they had landed, Stinger closed his eyes for a long moment. He thought about trying again to contact the Orion, but there was no reason to believe that would work any more than it had worked the last dozen times he'd tried. He heard the others climbing out of their vehicles and he followed suit.

Naga was frowning down at something he held. When he looked up, Stinger caught his eye. "See something?"

"Possibly. There are some very strange readings. I believe I will—"

"You'll stay right there," a voice said from behind them.

Stinger whirled, blinking in astonishment at the four humanoids who faced them, holding guns and swords. "Well, you're not Jark Matter."

"And you don't look like Zangyack spies," the woman in pink said.

"Looks can be deceiving," the man in red said. He was the one who'd told them to stay put.

"Hi!" Lucky said with a big irritating grin.

Stinger groaned to himself.

"Well, are you working for the Zangyack?"

"No idea who they are."

The man in blue snorted in obvious disbelief. "They're lying. Badly."

Stinger took a breath. Holding his hands in plain sight he took a slow careful step forward. None of the people facing them missed it and they all stayed put. Well trained. "He's not lying," Stinger said, speaking to the man in red, who looked like the leader. Wait…red, blue, pink, yellow…

"The Zangyack control most of the known universe," the woman in pink said. "It _is_ difficult to believe."

"We don't come from this universe," Stinger said. "We were sucked into some kind of space anomaly and ended up here."

"It's not the first time it has happened," Naga said. "Previously, we met the Dekarangers and Space Sheriff Gavan."

_That_ got a reaction. Good thinking, Naga.

"You met Gavan and the Dekarangers?" the woman in yellow asked.

"Some of us did," Naga said. "There was a brief period of miscommunication at first, very much like this."

Stinger shot Naga a look, realizing the other had the same suspicion he had.

"We're the Kyurangers," Lucky chirped, pointing to his seiza blaster. "Space sentai Kyuranger."

There was a long moment while the other four exchanged glances and then the two women lowered their weapons.

"Ahim?" the man in red said as the man in blue said "Luka?"

The woman in pink smiled. "We're the pirate sentai Gokaiger."

"You're a sentai too?" Lucky said. "Talk about lucky!"

The man in red lowered his weapon, shooting an irritated glance at his teammates. "I'm Captain Marvelous."

"Joe," the man in blue said, his swords lowered but not sheathed.

Pink turned out to be Ahim and Yellow was Luka. Singer was trying to calculate the odds of happening to run into another Earth's sentai when he heard Lucky yell "Talk about lucky!" and he gave up in disgust.

"Does he…say that often?" Joe murmured.

" _Yes,_ " Stinger said.

"Hmm." Joe looked at him sympathetically.

They stood, arms crossed, and watched their teammates' enthusiastic conversation. 

Stinger glanced at the man standing next to him. "You don't happen to have a kyutama we could use to fight Jark Matter?"

"Nope." Joe paused. "You don't happen to have a Great Power we could use to fight the Zangyack?"

"Sorry, no."

Joe sighed and they kept watching.

* * *

Finally, Captain Marvelous decided they weren't Zangyack spies and they could be allowed to join the Gokaiger on their ship. Setting their Voyagers to the highest stealth mode and leaving them in the forest, they boarded the giant flying pirate galleon. 

(Stinger thought about making a snide comment about the ship's design but then thought about the Orion and decided against it.)

"Our engineer is on a supply run, but if we contact him, we can use the equipment to start figuring out how to get you home." Marvelous wore an irritable look. Stinger couldn't decide if it was a reaction to Lucky (reasonable) or a desire to get an unknown team out of his territory (also reasonable).

While listening to Marvelous' conversation with the engineer, Stinger kept half an eye on the other corner of the main room, where Ahim and Naga were bent over cups of tea, engaged in deep conversation. 

It wasn't that he was worried about what they might get up to, since Naga was (most of the time) one of the more sensible members of the crew. Rather, Stinger was concerned by Balance and Luka, who were hovering around the other two in a rather alarming fashion. Who knew what Luka might get up to, but an antsy Balance was a danger to life and limb and most especially property.

Joe twitched and Stinger realized the other man was watching the same dynamic. "I know why Balance has me worried, but what's bothering you?"

"Luka. What's the problem with Balance?"

Stinger scowled. "He's a little…possessive about Naga."

"Luka is the same with Ahim."

"Great." Stinger sighed, rubbing his temples. "Well, at least with Naga otherwise engaged, Balance isn't likely to go on a stealing spree."

"What?" Joe whirled, face paling.

Stinger tensed. "He won't steal from you."

Joe waved that off. "He's a thief too?"

"You're pirates, you don't exac—" Stinger stopped. "Too? Please tell me Luka isn't a thief."

As one, they turned back to the corner where Ahim and Naga sat, but it was just the two of them, their shadows gone. 

"Fuck," Joe said with considerable feeling. 

Stinger couldn't do anything except nod in agreement.

* * *

Stinger and Joe were in favor of scattering to retrieve their wayward thieves, but they were overruled by everyone else.

Marvelous shrugged. "Luka won't get caught."

Naga thought for a moment. "Balance might get caught, but he will escape."

Smiling gently, Ahim patted Naga's hand. "I'm sure Luka will assist him." 

Lucky bounced in place. "I'm sure they'll bring back something awesome!"

Stinger and Joe stared at Lucky, who just grinned back.

* * *

Ahim found some cookies in the galley and distributed them to everyone. They weren't anywhere near as good as Spada's, but Stinger ate two anyway because it was that or worry and he'd already done plenty of that.

Finally, the scientist (who everyone apparently just called Doc) contacted the ship and Stinger dragged Naga away from his new best friend to talk to him. "We need to get home," Stinger said with what he considered admirable patience.

Naga gave him a slightly confused look. "Yes," he said. He looked like he was going to say something else, but instead he moved over to the console and began doing…something. 

Stinger leaned against a column and tried not to glare too obviously in Naga's direction. Or in Ahim's direction as she was drifting toward Stinger. Eventually, she stood beside him, giving him a gentle smile.

Throttling back his probably unreasonable irritation, Stinger nodded at her.

"I was just giving Naga some advice," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Advice?"

"On dealing with some of your more…emotionally tempestuous teammates." Ahim smiled as she looked toward the screen, where their tech was arguing with someone who kept waving his arms around and yelling in excitement about getting information about the Kyurangers before they left. 

Following her gaze, Stinger watched the argument for a few moments. "You have some experience with that."

"I do." She chuckled. "They can be rather exhausting to deal with, can't they?"

"Yes," Stinger said without thinking.

She patted his arm. "It helps if you remember that they're not doing it on purpose."

* * *

Stinger migrated over to the couch after Ahim stopped giving him advice, slumping down with his arms crossed and trying to remember when he'd last slept. He fell into a light doze for some indeterminate amount of time, but was awakened by the unmistakable sound of weapon fire, causing him to leap off the couch. Joe was already poking at the console, cursing under his breath.

Just as Stinger was about to ask what was going on, Joe did something to make an image appear on the screen. Gritting his teeth, Stinger watched Balance and a yellow-suited figure (presumably Luka) fighting off a bunch of goons (presumably the Zangyack).

"Let's go," Lucky said, pulling out his kyutama just as Marvelous pulled a small figure out of a pocket and held up a communicator. 

Stinger followed everyone out of the ship as they suited up. Damn it, they didn't need a fight right now, with only parts of both teams available! When he got his hands and tail on Balance, Stinger thought with considerable annoyance, he was going to short-circuit him with a dose of venom.

* * *

It was a rout.

The Zangyack were clearly not prepared for an entirely different team with different attacks to show up and Stinger took out three minions before they had even figured out what was going on. 

Naga and Balance were engaged in their usual showy methods and Lucky and Captain Marvelous appeared to be in some kind of competition to see who could take out the most minions.

Stinger shrugged mentally. As long as they didn't get themselves hurt, that certainly wasn't worth worrying about.

Within minutes, they'd taken out all of the Zangyack and Luka and Balance had shed their transformation. Luka was grinning broadly and Balance was doing that little bounce he had when he was extra happy. Ahim and Naga bustled over to determine that the other two were hale and hearty, which just made Luka and Balance look happier.

Stinger pulled his kyutama out of his blaster and rubbed his face once his suit disappeared. Marvelous stomped over. "Back to the ship," he growled. "So we can send you back to your universe."

Stinger nodded. "It can't be soon enough," he growled.

"Agreed."

* * *

Unfortunately, before they could get back to the scientific question of traveling between parallel universes, Luka and Balance had to show off their stolen goods. Even more unfortunately, as much as Marvelous wanted them off the planet, he was still a pirate and he couldn't help getting sucked in to the conversation.

Stinger sighed, his attention wandering.

"…and that's when I came out and distracted the guard," Balance said.

"So while he was doing that," Luka said, "I picked the lock on the hatch and snuck in."

"Then she let me in through the _other_ door and we went down…it must have been six levels."

"At least." Luka grinned and smacked Balance on the back. "But once we were down there, it was a cinch to sabotage the engines and take off with the laser Doc was so interested in."

"You make a good team," Naga said quietly, looking down at his hands.

Balance faltered for a moment before poking Naga in the chest. "But not as good as us, right, partner?"

"Really?" Naga looked up.

Luka snorted. "Like I'd team up with him permanently."

"We're just here for the treasure anyway," Marvelous said. "You lot are too busy trying to free the universe."

Joe, Ahim, and Luka all nodded.

For a moment, Stinger just stared in surprise (and he could feel Lucky and Naga doing the same), but there was the tiniest of smiles on Ahim's lips and…okay then. 

"Of course," Stinger said in his desert driest tones. "You're just in it for the treasure."

"Obviously," Marvelous said.

Lucky opened his mouth, probably to say something ridiculous, but thankfully Balance was on the ball and jumped in first. "I'm all about treasure, you know. But I'm happy to leave you to find yours while we head back to our universe. And once Jark Matter is gone, we'll go find our own, right, Naga?"

Naga blinked several times. "Right," he said in a tone that was almost exactly correct.

Now all they had to do was get home, Stinger thought. But given that they had Lucky with them and another team to help them out…well, he should probably spend less time worrying about it. 

It would all work out somehow, even if it _was_ in the most ridiculously coincidental way. 

\--end--


End file.
